


Primum non nocere

by maybeheir



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Healing, Minor Injuries, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Piercings, Troll Anatomy, Wound Washing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Джои Клэр, экстраординарный ветеринар, сейчас чувствует себя скорее доктором.





	Primum non nocere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primum Non Nocere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817677) by [alientongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientongue/pseuds/alientongue). 

> Primum non nocere - "В первую очередь, не навреди".

Тебя зовут Джои Клэр, и ты не для того так далеко забралась со своим новым инопланетным другом, чтобы он истёк кровью на пороге вашего укрытия.

Ну, окей, может быть, ты немного драматизируешь, учитывая, что Зефрос вполне беспечно с тобой сейчас общается и, пусть и прихрамывает, но не отстаёт, но твою футболку постепенно _заливает_кровью с его футболки, и ты ещё не забыла, как его реакцией на покалечившие его обломки в первый момент было XXD. Это особенно трудно забыть сейчас, когда ты торопишься зайти внутрь, с громким скрипом отпихивая в сторону проржавевшую дверь улья. Этот скрип был просто идеален, не будь ты так взволнована.

Когда болтовня Зефроса начинает сдавать, ты жалеешь его и закрываешь дверь за Туполомом, плотно и осторожно сдвигая её обратно к косяку. Ты сомневаешься, что от этого будет какой-нибудь толк, но то, что от этого напряжённые плечи Зефроса расслабляются хотя бы на самую малость — уже достаточно.

Если в пригороде вы были не одни, то ваша нынешняя крепость скорее всего не вызывает никакого интереса у ваших «спутников» — не считая того, что замок на двери был сломан, а петли проржавели насквозь, само место выглядит так, будто его хорошенько обшарили — шкафчики в, судя по всему, кухне (или хотя бы её инопланетном эквиваленте) распахнуты настежь, а на некоторых дверц нет совсем. Быстрый осмотр подтверждает, что что-либо съедобное в них тоже отсутствует.

По другую сторону от разрушенной кухни — аналогично разгромленная открытая комната, которую ты опознаёшь как гостиную. Твоя теория подтверждается диваном, стоящим почти посередине комнаты, за которым по полу тянется след из царапин — будто кто-то пытался утащить и его, но сдался на полпути.

Диван не выглядит особо покрытым паразитами или плесенью, так что ты хлопаешь Зефроса по плечу рукой, которой ты его поддерживаешь, и указываешь на одинокий предмет мебели, чтобы он обратил на тебя внимание.

— Как думаешь, на нём можно прилечь? Нет никаких жуков-кровососов, или чего-нибудь такого?

Он на секунду задумывается, нахмурив бровь (ты надеешься, что не от боли).

— Не. Думаю. Кто бы тут ни жил, он бы забрал их перед тем, как уйти. А если он этого не сделал, их забрал тот, кто вот это всё, — он подрагивающей рукой обводит хаос, царящий в комнате, — натворил. Так что думаю, ты будешь в порядке, — заканчивает он, улыбаясь затупленными клыками.

— _Ты_ будешь в порядке, — поправляешь ты, подводя его к дивану. Его рука отдёргивается, когда он чуть не кладёт её тебе на плечо. — Тебе нужен отдых, немедленно. Больше никакой беготни с кровотечением.

Туполом, свернувшийся у двери в клубок, фыркает, как тебе кажется, соглашаясь. Блин, умные инопланетные животные-родители такие классные.

— Видишь? Официальный вердикт оленекота.

Несмотря на огромное количество тёмно-красной крови, пропитавшей ваши футболки, он несмело улыбается и издаёт нечто среднее между неразборчивым словом и мягким стрёкотом цикады.

— Как скажешь, Джои! Ты тут доктеррорист.

С этим несколько отталкивающим словом-портмоне он падает на диван, тяжело вздыхая, когда его рука соскальзывает с твоего плеча, и диван со скрипом принимает его вес.

Сейчас он лежит, устроив голову на менее затёкшей руке, и тебя нагоняет запоздалая мысль, что очевидно от скачки его раны снова открылись. Ты замираешь, внутренне (и немного внешне) морщась, потом откашливаешься и складываешь руки за спиной.

— Ну, — начинаешь ты, — доктору-террористу — или как ты там сказал — нужно, чтобы ты снял футболку. — Ты покачиваешься на носках взад-вперёд пару раз. — Чтобы она могла обработать твои раны.

Его улыбка пропадает, но ты ценишь внезапный прилив ясности в его глазах, сметающий подозрения на слабость от потери крови. Во всяком случае, яркий багровый румянец на щеках даёт тебе знать, что на это у него крови в организме хватает, хотя это особо ничем не помогает.

— Эм, — мямлит он, комкая в руках край футболки, — сейчас, секунду.

Ты даёшь ему секунду, потом две, пока он всё ещё мнётся, и, наконец решаешь облегчить ему проблему и отворачиваешься, чтобы достать ветеринарную аптечку из инвентеки.

Найти аптечку несложно. Как и твой фонарик, они всегда наготове в случае опасности, будь эта опасность расщелиной, слишком тёмной даже для ночного зрения Зефроса, или царапины, полученные в аналогичных расщелинах. Ты легко находишь физраствор, антибиотики и бинты, отложенные для ежедневных осмотров лапы Туполома, но тут тебе на глаза попадается баночка с сильным обезболивающим, и ты задумчиво крутишь её в руках, прислушиваясь к шороху ткани за спиной.

Собравшись с духом, ты разворачиваешься и видишь, что он уже аккуратно сложил свою полузасохшую футболку на коленях, на что он указывает слабым «та-да». На секунду твой взгляд задерживается на футболке, потом подымается выше, и немедленно тебя огорошивают две новости: во-первых, путешествие явно не пошло ему на пользу, а во-вторых, между вашими видами гораздо больше различий, чем тебе показалось на первый взгляд. Беспокойство начинает борьбу с интересом в твоей черепной коробке, пока, наконец, не вмешивается клятва Гиппократа и не принимает сторону беспокойства.

Сильные обезболивающие в итоге не идут в твой набор инструментов, вместо них ты останавливаешься на баночке поменьше и с лекарством послабее. Ты откручиваешь крышку (на которой, к твоему беспокойству, отсутствует защита от детей) и кладёшь две таблетки в руку Зефросу, одновременно беря его футболку с колен и кидая на диван расправленной. Заметив его расстроенное лицо, ты пожимаешь плечами.

— Извини, но так она лучше высохнет, — объясняешь ты, — и никаких бактерий или ещё чего на ней не заведётся.

Он глотает таблетки без колебаний, как будто уже привык принимать разные таблетки без каких-либо объяснений по просьбе друзей. Ты очень надеешься, что это не так, но его голос прерывает эту мысль.

— Ой, да. Это же, по-моему, было в инструкциях дворецких? — Он прикрывает грудь предплечьем, потирая другую руку и оставляя на ней бледные полоски неровными тупыми жёлтыми ногтями. — Прости, у меня с памятью плохо, — извиняется он, демонстрируя тебе улыбку точь-в-точь из руководства по собачьей преданности, из секции «почтительное отношение».

—Зефрос, да ладно тебе. — Его рана, по крайней мере, та, которая открылась, не совсем ровная, но гораздо ровнее и уже, чем ты ожидала от заваленного камнями. Удача это, чудо или что-нибудь ещё, ты этому благодарна. Накладывать швы было бы русской рулеткой техники и инфекции, и ты не готова подвергать этому Зефроса.

— Мы сегодня проехали несколько _миль_, и последние пару-тройку из них ты истекал кровью. У меня на твоем месте тоже было бы плохо с памятью, — успокаиваешь ты его и смачиваешь физраствором испачканную кровью салфетку из аптечки. Это, конечно, не простерилизованная белая салфетка из твоей собственной аптечки дома, но сойдет. — Не надо извиняться.

Коснуться салфеткой его бока легче, чем тебе казалось. Когда он снял футболку, ты внутренне приготовилась к резкой перемене — на случай, вдруг Зефрос без футболки окажется кем-то совершенно другим, например, похожим на мальчиков Клариссы, со встрёпанными волосами или озорным шармом. Кем-то непохожим на твоего друга. Как оказалось, Зефрос без футболки — всё тот же Зефрос, просто выглядит очень неловко, очень инопланетно и очень болезненно. Выдохнув, ты решаешься протереть последнюю глубокую рану на его груди и боку аккуратными, мягкими движениями.

Проходит несколько минут и несколько заходов, прежде чем ты не решаешь, что хорошо промыла рану; напряжение исчезает из позы Зефроса, и твоя работа прерывается только его глубоким вздохом. Ты на секунду оцениваешь быструю работу обезболивающих, хотя, когда ты бросаешь взгляд на его лицо, ты замечаешь, как его лихорадочный багряный румянец сменился привычной для него серостью. Лежит здесь, на продавленном диване, не стоящем усилий, чтобы его красть, — ты никогда не видела его столь умиротворённым.

У тебя в груди немного теплеет. Похлопав его по руке, ты вскрываешь антибиотик и, мурлыкая под нос, возвращаешься к обработке раны.

Ты едва осознаёшь свой прогресс, пока не завязываешь узел повязки, туго-но-не-слишком держащейся на его теле.

— Ой, — замечаешь ты, моргнув от звука собственного голоса, глянув на Зефроса, тоже встрепенувшегося. — Эй, как повязка? Не слишком туго?

— Да, — начинает он, но отвлекается. На секунду он разрывает зрительный контакт.

— Ну, — продолжает он, — немного туговато. Я переживу! Просто кажется, будто мне экзоскелет немного прищемило, вот и всё.

Он даже не успевает закончить фразу, а ты уже развязываешь узел, неодобрительно прищёлкивая языком. Получается не особо профессионально прищёлкивать, но тебе это кажется очень по-докторски (хотя ты не уверена, насколько это по-доктеррористски).

— Тебе будет гораздо лучше, если повязка будет не слишком тугой, дружище. — Ты завязываешь узел заново, на сей раз не так туго, и проверяешь, можно ли засунуть пальцы под повязку. Не влезают. — Так лучше?

Диван поскрипывает, когда парень приподнимается, его дыхальца трепещут от дыхания. Он проводит рукой по бинтам, и когда край повязки не впивается в кожу от каждого вдоха, он смотрит на тебя с благодарностью и облегчением.

— Действительно, спасибо!

Невольно он тянется сцарапнуть корочку засохшей тёмной крови с дыхальца, и пятно крови, размазанной по его животу, резко привлекает твоё внимание.

— О боже, — бормочешь ты, потом повышаешь голос. — Эм, Зефрос? Ты немного весь в крови. — Ты поднимаешь бутылочку с физраствором в одной руке и окрашенную бургунди салфетку в другой. — Думаю, тебе пока что не стоит шевелиться — твоей ране надо дать закрыться. Но я могу помочь, если хочешь.

Если учитывать, как у вас идут дела, дать его ранам зажить в оптимальных условиях у вас не получится, но, по крайней мере, ты можешь хотя бы в чём-то пособить ситуации.

Он колеблется. Возможно, его толстокожие острозубые черты просто начинают казаться тебе менее инопланетными, но тебе кажется, что у него на лице всплывает вина. За что? За то, что он ранен? За то, что ему нужна помощь? Ни одна из твоих догадок тебе не нравится. В любом случае, пока ты пытаешься подобрать какие-нибудь слова утешения, он сглатывает и разворачивается обратно к тебе.

— Конечно, — наконец отвечает он, приподнимая руку и (неловко из-за обезболивающих) демонстрируя тебе палец вверх. — Просто немного странно, раньше мне помогал Тетрарх Даммек.

Его рука падает обратно на диван.

— Иногда помогал, — признается Зефрос, и ты смотришь, как его глаза стекленеют, и прозрачное третье веко — мигательная перепонка, ты читала об этом — наполовину прикрывает их, на секунду пугая тебя. Ты постоянно забываешь, что у него оно есть.

— Когда он стал Тетрархом, он хотел, чтобы я мог справляться с этим сам, — говорит он. — Он всегда обо мне заботился.

То, как он задумчиво глядит вникуда, оставляет кислый привкус у тебя во рту. Слова скапливаются на языке, но как бы тебе ни хотелось вывалить их все разом, вам с Зефросом ещё предстоит провести в этом улье весь день. Вы оба изрядно потрёпаны, и питаетесь тем, что вам удается найти в пути. Иногда ты просыпаешься от снов, где вы вместе с Джудом играете с Лайт-Брайт, и видишь, что ты далеко не дома. Пока что последнее, чего тебе хочется — это испортить атмосферу.

Вместо этого ты отжимаешь салфетку, снова смачиваешь её физраствором и начинаешь смывать кровавое месиво с него. Если его рану ты скорее промакивала, тут получается ближе к оттиранию, но всё равно ты стараешься как можно более аккуратно, когда дело доходит до незнакомой территории его инопланетных черт. Его дыхальца ты хотя бы опознала после минуты припоминания книг по биологии. Их ты промываешь первыми, опасаясь того, как они рефлексивно закрываются от твоих касаний — дышать сквозь засохшую кровь ему наверняка было неприятно.

Пока ты продолжаешь оттирать, ему действительно становится легче дышать. Нежные дуновения тёплого воздуха из каждой пары дыхалец на его животе, шевелящие твои рукава, — куда более приятные ощущения, чем как ты себе представляла ощущения от того, как на тебя дышит жук. К тому же, кровь гораздо легче сходит с чётких краев его кожи, где ты можешь нащупать пластины экзоскелета под ней, чем с мягкой человеческой кожи. Его кожа странно перекошена на одной пластине, прямо под рёбрами. Когда ты проводишь по ней салфеткой, ты чувствуешь, как экзоскелет загибается внутрь, будто после удара.

Ты трёшь, пока чёрно-красный не становится серым, усыпанным бледными шрамами, которые формируют твоё гневное сообщение Даммеку, да и всей этой кошмарной планете заодно. Оно не особо краткое, и включает в себя много слов и выражений, какие твоя няня не позволила бы себе в твоём присутствии или тем более в присутствии Джуда, но от него тебе становится легче, пока ты фокусируешься на очистке маленьких хитиновых бугорков между нижними парами дыхалец. Они закруглённые, каждый размером с треть твоей ладони и того же жёлто-оранжевого градиента, что и его рога — это всё, что ты можешь о них сказать, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, что это такое. Ты обдумываешь варианты, когда добираешься до последней пары и нащупываешь что-то незнакомое под салфеткой.

Твои подозрения на паразитов или недоброкачественные опухоли, к счастью, немедленно опровергнуты бронзовым блеском металла, когда ты убираешь руку. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказывается пирсинг: прямая штанга без каких-либо украшений, закруглённая на обоих концах. Проверив близнеца хитиновой шишки на другом боку, ты понимаешь, что у штанги есть пара. Из любопытства, ты легонько пихаешь его, успешно поборов позыв снова уставиться на его открывающееся третье веко.

— У тебя пирсинг?

Он дёргается, пытаясь приподняться на локтях, но ты поспешно укладываешь его обратно, указав на повязки, и в итоге просто опускает голову, глядя туда, где ты только что наполовину почистила его пирсинг.

— А, ага. — Он подцепляет одну из штанг большим пальцем и мизинцем, приподымая сначала один, потом другой закругленный конец к оранжевому хитину. — Это была идея Тетрарха Даммека, несколько оборотов назад. Он сказал, что личиночные шрамы — хорошее место, потому что это… — Он делает паузу и прикусывает черную губу, припоминая, прежде чем закончить: — Отрицает контроль ресурсов высшекровками, но не скатывается в декаданс.

Ты кривишь лицо от очередного упоминания Даммека и добавляешь ещё пару фраз в своё мысленное сообщение.

— «Скатывается в декаданс»?

Зефрос кивает.

— Потому они просто металлические. В смысле, — он пожимает плечами, — другие, что мы смогли достать были с пластиковыми стразами. Эти смотрятся просто плохо.

У тебя в голове появляется идея. Как и большинство твоих идей в последнее время, она не особо осуществимая, но надежда умирает последней. Свободной рукой ты отодвигаешь прядь волос, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что ты не мыла их уже пару дней и не причёсывалась ещё дольше, и указываешь пальцем на мочку уха.

— А это как смотрится?

Каким-то образом в хаосе всего случившегося ты ухитрилась не потерять свои серёжки, которые носила с того дня, как портал выплюнул тебя на этой планете. Ты не видишь их, пока они у тебя в ушах, но тебе хочется думать, что сейчас они блестят, как вода, в тусклом свете.

Его глаза широко раскрываются, как тебе кажется, от трепета.

— Жемчуг? — выдыхает он, будто если сказать это слово чуть громче, то дроны окажутся на пороге сию же секунду. Если судить по твоему небольшому опыту, это вполне возможно.

— Откуда это у тебя? Тебе подарили, или- — он резко замолкает и делает хватающий жест рукой, явственно читающийся как «Ты их украла?»

— Ни то, ни другое. — На всякий случай, ты тоже понижаешь голос, когда начинаешь объяснять. — На Земле кто угодно может достать себе жемчуг.

Твоё воображение рисует себе картинку водного жителя с описания Зефроса — фиолетовые плавники, драгоценности, острые акульи зубы. Потом вспоминаешь фотографии в полном оружия улье — беспечная фигура в луче красного света явно сейчас сидит перед тобой — и представляешь себе Даммека, с большими рогами, торчащими зубами и в солнечных очках.

— Знаешь что, — говоришь ты, опуская нечёсаную прядь волос и позволяя ей упасть на место, — когда мы вернёмся, подберём тебе что-нибудь с жемчугом. Не думаю, что у нас есть что-нибудь под личиночные шрамы, но можно проколоть уши. — Бросив взгляд на скорее-млекопитающие-чем-насекомоподобные уши Зефроса, ты кладешь свои ладони на его и одариваешь его своей лучшей попыткой на тему ободрительной улыбки. — Тогда у нас будут одинаковые серёжки. По-моему, будет круто.

Лучше всего ему сейчас подходит описание «ошарашенный». С надеждой и испугом в голосе, дважды он собирается что-то сказать, прежде чем у него не получается выдавить из себя одно слово.

— Серьёзно?

Ты не уверена, чему именно адресован вопрос, но уже знаешь ответ.

— Серьёзно.

К тому моменту, когда он выплывает из мыслей и отвечает, ты успела смыть большую часть крови с его живота.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тебе, и его голос на сей раз звучит скорее полным надежды, чем страха.

— Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
